More than Life Itself
by CityDreamer
Summary: A story of Rachel as a mother. I don not own any characters in the show, only originals, not featured.
1. Chapter 1

More than Life itself

**Epilogue**

As I put my head around my daughter's bedroom door I cannot help but feel my heart swell with love and pride for the beautiful young girl that slept so peacefully. This is something I have come to do a lot, something I have always done when I cannot sleep. I move in silently and perch myself on the bed beside her, gently brushing back some of the light brown hair from her face and smile. She has pulled me through so much that she doesn't know about, so much that I hope she will never find out and gave me my reason for living when times were hard and dark. I honestly couldn't imagine my life without her; my baby girl.

I glance at the clock beside her bed and see that it in 2am. The reason I cannot sleep is simple. Tomorrow is the day I take over as head teacher of Waterloo Road, not an easy task, especially not in the middle of a term. It has a reputation for being, let's say, challenging but then a challenge is something I have always thrived on. God knows I've had enough of them in my life. I gaze down at my 13 year old and wonder if again if I was making the right decision in enrolling her there with me. It was sure to cause a stir, extra stress for her on top of the usual that goes along with being the new kid. The truth is it was her that wanted to go there with me. Maybe I was worrying over nothing. She has a fighting spirit I recognise in myself, a determination so strong, despite her young age. It never fails to make me smile.

Realising the time has passed more quickly than I first thought; I know I need to at least try and get some sleep or I would never get through tomorrow. I lean forward and kiss my daughter's head, a typical ritual, before returning to my room and crawling into bed. As I pull the duvet tightly around me and finally allow my eyes to drop I cannot help but silently pray to no one in particular that maybe this time things would be great for us.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part one**_

"Mum, remind me again why we're going in so early, it's still the middle of the night" Grace grumbled as she sloped into the kitchen, dressed in her new uniform and rubbing her face with tiredness.

"Because I have a staff meeting, things to sort and we need to enrol you and sort you out" Rachel replied, suppressing a smirk as she pushed a cup of tea over to her daughter.

"And it's not the middle of the night, it's only 6.45, and we leave in 15 minutes so drink up" she added as moved passed where her daughter and sat, nudging her playfully as she went leaving her daughter slumped at the breakfast bar with her head on her arms.

True to her word, 15 minutes later Grace and Rachel were in the car, making their first journey to Waterloo Road. As Rachel pulled up at some traffic lights, she glanced over at her daughter who was looking aimlessly out of the window at the new surroundings, now evidently more awake. They hadn't been living here for much longer than a week and so still didn't really know the area at all. Rachel watched as Grace giggled at the sight of a dog tripping up its owner with its lead on the pavement with her face lighting up and couldn't help but smile. They were so alike in many ways, which in some way aided their great relationship even though it meant they did have their clashes from time to time. Like Rachel, Grace was stubborn and fiercely independent when she wanted to be but deep down had a heart of gold and a passion for life that could be rivalled by few. Someone would also only need to look at them to realise they were mother and daughter, same slender figure, big brown eyes than drew people in, and a smile that won people over in an instant.

Rachel was brought out of her musings as the car behind her beeped to alert her that the lights had in fact turned green, an action that made Grace look over and laugh.

"Come on now Miss Mason, I thought attention to detail was meant to be your thing. What would the LEA say?" she teased only to have Rachel reach across and swat her arm laughing.

"I know, and apparently it's genetic so you have an equally as amazing daughter"

"Now that I can't argue with can I?" Rachel laughed as they finally turned into the school gates. She pulled up the car and they both got out, taking in the sight before them.

"So Gracie, this is it. Welcome to Waterloo Road" she said as turned to look at her daughter over the car roof who was looking slightly unsure.

"Well Mum, I know how much you love a challenge, this looks like it's going to be your biggest yet" Grace replied as she eyed some of the graffiti that donned the walls, and walked around to stand next to her mother.

"That it is baby" Rachel smiled as she moved to put her arm around her daughter's shoulders and kissed the side of her head. "It's going to be great".

Grace laughed to herself at her mother's optimism and obvious passion for the school already as they walked up the steps, together, towards the entrance. She knew it would go well because she knew her mother was a damn good Head teacher. She made things work no matter what and for that she was immensely proud of her. She sometimes wondered whether she told her enough but was brought out of her thoughts by Rachel removing her arm from her shoulders to open the door and lead them into the newest and most challenging chapter of their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Part 2**_

To say Rachel was have a great, smooth sailing first day as head teacher would be to lie. Not only had her deputy had his nose put out of joint because she had got the job over him, but she had also met resistance from some of the staff and pupils regarding her new plans for the school. Apparently there were a lot of people at Waterloo Road that were opposed to change.

She sighed slightly to herself as she threw her pen down onto her desk. There was just so much that needed to be done here; the head before her had left things in a bit of a mess. Knowing that the lunch bell had gone 10 minutes previously, she got up and decided to grace the canteen with her presence. Maybe being amongst the staff would help them warm to her or something. Obviously that wasn't the only reason she wanted to go; she did want to check on Grace too.

As she entered the busy hall, she paused briefly in the door, allowing her eyes to scan the room. She smiled to herself as she saw the pupils sat around, some laughing, some messing about, all just generally being kids. Her eyes fell on her daughter who was sat with a group of girls. Rachel breathed out a sigh of relief as she saw Grace smile and throw her head back with laughter; she seemed to be settling in already. With that, Grace caught her mother looking at her and grinned widely and winked across the hall to indicate all was good which caused Rachel to laugh and poke her tongue out. Some of the girls Grace was sat with saw the exchanged and smiled.

"So Grace, what is your Mum like? Is she strict?" questioned Danielle as all the girls listened in, keen to know.

"I wondered how long it would be until the questions started," laughed Grace, rolling her eyes at the same time. "She's great, I wouldn't say strict as such, more fair. She has a side that you don't want to get on the wrong side of but deep down she's a softie with determination."

The girls all laughed, seemingly happy with what they had heard and left the hall with Grace in the middle of them. It occurred to Grace as they walked to their next class that this school was great and that she felt like she fitted in already. She was sure that these girls would become her best friends soon enough and just hoped things were going as good with the mother.

...

Later that evening, Rachel and Grace were sat in the kitchen eating when Grace couldn't hold back anymore. Her mother had been quiet ever since she met her by the car. At first she had put it down to tiredness and stress of the first day but now she wasn't so sure.

"OK so Mum, what's up?"

"What do you mean sweetie?"

"Hmm well you've barely said a word since we finished school and you're just pushing your food around your plate. If that was me you'd be telling me I can't leaving the table without finishing it or giving me a lecture about not playing with my food and starving kids," She responded, finished her sentence in her imitation voice of her mother.

"Nothing gets passed you eh Gracie?" Rachel smiled, as she put her fork down on her plate and sighed.

"No Mum it doesn't, because I know you," she spoke softly as she moved around the table to sit next to her mother. "Come on, spill." she added, as she nudged her shoulder, copying actions that Rachel had used on her in the past to get her to talk.

"It's nothing really, I'm just being stupid." Rachel breathed as she let her head rest in her hands.

They sat in silence for a few moments until Rachel spoke again.

"I think they hate me Grace. Most of them have resisted every plan I have to improve the school for the kids and I sure as hell know they don't think I'm up to it. After today I'm beginning to wonder if they're right." Rachel still didn't look up until her daughter put her arm around her and made her look at her.

Grace took in her mother's confused and worried expression, her eyes slightly glazed over and smiled weakly. Although Grace was only 13 she was mature beyond her years at certain moments, this being one of them.

"Mum, they couldn't hate you as they don't even know you. I guess when someone new comes in and plans to shake things up a bit they aren't going to like it at first until they see it working. As for you not being up to it, you know that's rubbish," Grace held her mother's gaze as she continued, "Mum, you are amazing. If anyone can change that school it's you. You're my ultimate role model, I couldn't dream of having a better mother and I love you. Pretty soon they will too."

Rachel let a tear fall down her face as she leant forward and wrapped her arms around her daughter, who hugged her tightly back.

"I love you too baby, more than anything. Thank you." she whispered into Grace's hair as she kissed her head.

The truth was, not only were Grace and Rachel mother and daughter, they were also best friends. For so long it had just been the two of them, Grace's dad had left Rachel when she found out she was pregnant but in reality Rachel wouldn't have had it any other way, She wouldn't trade her relationship with her daughter for anything. As long as she had Grace's support she thought she could face anything.

Or so she hoped.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Part 3**_

Rachel was sat on the sofa in her office, sipping a coffee and flicking through some pupil reports. Putting them down on the coffee table in front of her she sat back into the cushion and moved her gaze to the window, which she often did when she allowed her mind to wander. It was hard to believe that they had been here six weeks already. What Grace had told her that first day was right, things did get better and she did gain the staff's support once they saw that what she was planning would be beneficial to everyone concerned. It wasn't smooth sailing, of course it wasn't, nothing ever was, but it was going pretty good.

Grace seemed to be doing OK too, her grades were as good as they had always been and she had slipped into a group of friends pretty easily and they now seemed inseparable around the school. When Grace turned 14 the week before, a few of the girls; Danielle, Aleesha, Jenny and Joanna, had gone into town with her, gone shopping and bowling. When she had come home after, she sat next to Rachel on the sofa as they watched a film and told her she was glad they had moved, she felt she belonged here and Rachel couldn't have been happier in that moment. So why was she now acting different?

It was a few days ago that Rachel had noticed the change in Grace; she was so obviously worried about something, or something was bothering her, but she wouldn't say what. Rachel sighed and stood, walking closer to the window to look further out over the field, her brow creased as she thought. Grace normally told her everything. She knew that she could tell her anything but apparently she did not want to discuss this. At school she had become distant, not paying attention in class, her head always seemingly elsewhere. At home it seemed even worse. She barely spoke to Rachel, just hid away in her room whenever she could and denied that there was anything wrong. It was frustrating Rachel that she couldn't seem to help her. She closed her eyes and ran her hand through her hair as she thought back to the conversation she had with Grace in the car that morning, trying to see if there was any clue, any indication, of what was wrong.

_Rachel pulled up at the lights, which were on red and took a moment to look over at her daughter who was staring aimlessly out the window. Something needed to be done._

"_Grace, what's wrong? Talk to me, you know you can tell me anything. I'm worried about you." Rachel started nervously, not wanting to pressure her and push her further away._

"_Nothing Mum, there's no need for you to be worried, can you just stop harassing me?" Grace replied sharply, not even bothering to look away from the window towards her mother as she spoke to her. _

_Rachel sighed and was about to reply when the car behind her beeped, alerting her to the fact that the lights had now changed. She decided to leave it for now, until she wasn't driving and could give Grace her full attention. As they pulled into the school gates and Rachel parked up, she immediately reached over and put on the child lock meaning Grace couldn't leave the car and would be forced to listen to her._

"_Darling, just listen to me," she began, as she turned to face her daughter, placing her hand on her arm, rubbing it slightly. "I am really worried about you, this just isn't you. Tell me what's going on, I can help you. Whatever it is we can sort it." She spoke softly, the desperation and emotion evident in her voice as Grace finally turned to look at her, her eyes glistening._

"_Mum I'm fine. Can I go now?" she insisted, her voice little more than a whisper as Rachel sighed to herself, knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere with her now._

"_OK fine you can go. Just one more thing?"_

"_What now?" Grace queried, rolling her eyes on the process._

"_Just come over here and give your old mother a hug." Rachel smiled as she opened her arms, a little surprised when Grace smiled back and fell into them. It was Rachel's reasoning that if Grace couldn't find it in her tell her what was wrong, at least she could show her that she was here as she wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter and whispered into her hair._

"_Whatever it is it will be OK, I promise you."_

Rachel finally moved away from the window and sat in the chair behind her desk, leaning her head back onto the soft leather. The was nothing in the earlier conversation that showed her anything remotely to do with what was going on, just that it was so obviously getting to Grace. She hated Grace's persistent denial that anything was going on, why wouldn't she tell her? Did she really not trust her that much? She threw her pen across the desk in frustration, deciding she needed to escape the confines of her office and walk around the school, something she often did. This time though, she wasn't sure it was the best idea, she knew she would probably snap and over react if she saw any of the pupils doing anything remotely against the rules but she just needed to move.

...

"Grace Mason, read the next poem out." Mr Budgeon's bored and droning voice spoke through the classroom.

There was a slight rustling of pages as the class turned the pages to find the poem in question, eliciting a few sniggers from some kids at the back of the class.

"Erm sir, can someone else do it?" Grace questioned, knowing exactly why the others were laughing and not wanting to subject herself to more ridicule. Her actions surprised her friends who were sat around her but they couldn't say anything as Grantley interrupted.

"No they can't. Just read it." he droned again, in the same old bored tone. The kids at the back of the class were nudging each other and laughing more at this response.

"No sir, I won't. If you want it to be read so badly, why don't you do it yourself?" Grace snapped back, not liking the fact that he couldn't see just how much she didn't want to do it.

"What did you say girl? Is that the way you speak to a member of staff? Would you speak to the head like that? Now just read the poem." Budgeon continued as he stood up, walking towards where Grace was sat.

"Leave her out of this," Grace spoke, her voice rising slightly as she stood, "and I will not read the stupid poem." she added as she threw the book across the room.

To say her friends were surprised about her behaviour would be an understatement. They too knew there was something wrong but didn't know what. Of course, everyone else in the class found it hilarious. Grantley lost his temper fast and ordered her to the cooler, where she went with pleasure, slamming the classroom door behind her as she went.

She had calmed down slightly as she reached the cooler and took a deep breath before opening the door and going in, putting her bag on the floor and taking an empty seat, staring straight ahead. The teacher on duty wasn't there, in fact, there was no one else in the room as Grace leant forward and rested her head in her hands wondering what she should do. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the click of the heels down the corridor that stopped with a halt outside the door. She didn't hear the door opening and the woman entering the room. In fact she was only alerted to the presence of someone else when they spoke.

"Grace Olivia Mason, what the hell is going on?" Rachel demanded as Grace looked up at her mother who was stood with her hands on her hips, her face a picture of anger, frustration and confusion.

This was not going to be a fun conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Part 4**_

"_Grace Olivia Mason, what the hell is going on?" Rachel demanded as Grace looked up at her mother who was stood with her hands on her hips, her face a picture of anger, frustration and confusion. _

_This was not going to be a fun conversation. _

"Mum...I..." Grace faltered wondering how she was going to explain this.

"It's Miss Mason in school Grace, you know that, now you had better start talking because I have already seen Mr Budgeon." Rachel responded angrily, not willing to let this go.

"Well then there's no point in me saying anything is there if he's already filled you in." Grace mumbled back looking towards the window, looking anywhere but at her mother.

"Yes Grace, there is a point because this isn't like you and it needs to stop now. You need to tell me what the hell is going on with you, what is going on in your head because I just don't know what else to do." Rachel pressed, leaning on the front of Grace's table.

Grace still avoided looking at her mother but moved to place her hands over her face, leaning on her elbows in an attempt to stop the tears. It was a pointless task; she knew they would be flowing freely before long. She never could hide her emotions from her mother. In fact, she was the only person she would ever cry in front of.

Rachel remained leaning over her, determined that she was not going to let this go until Grace started talking until she heard her sniff slightly. She realised she was trying not to cry and it tugged at her heart immensely, immediately softening her mood towards her daughter. No one liked to see their child in pain. Moving around the desk, she pulled up a chair and set it beside her daughter, facing her taking her wrists in her hands and pulling them free of her face and making her look at her.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry. I know I may have just come down too hard on you then but I'm really worried about you. You know you've not been acting yourself and what happened in Mr Budgeon's class was so out of character and I know there is more to it than what I've already been told but I can't do anything unless you talk to me." Rachel pleaded, now holding Grace's hands tightly in her own, but she still didn't look her in the eye.

"Gracie, please. I would do anything for you, you know that, but I can't if I don't know what it is you need me to do." she practically begged, her voice quiet and soft as she reached her hand up to brush some of Grace's hair off her face.

Grace finally looked up properly, her gaze meeting her mothers. She looked into her mother's eyes at the unshed tears, seeing the concern, worry and love reflecting back at her and she knew she needed to talk.

"I... It..." Grace stumbled over her words, not knowing how to start or what exactly to say. Rachel waited patiently, knowing she was about to talk and needed the time, just giving her hand a supportive squeeze.

"You said you would do anything for me?" Grace queried, looking to her mother for confirmation.

"Yes love, anything at all." she reassured, moving closer to her to wrap an arm around her back, rubbing it gently in a soothing way to help her daughter talk.

"Then can you be honest with me? Tell me why I don't have a dad. I'm the only one in my class who doesn't know anything about their father. Why mum?" Grace asked nervously, not really knowing how Rachel would react.

"Is that what has been bothering you? Why do you want to know this now? You never seemed too bothered before, I mean what's brought this on?" Rachel rambled, obviously shocked by the question as she stood up and moved towards the window, dreading what she would need to say next. Grace finally snapped, years of not knowing catching up with her.

"What brought this on? Mum, people aren't stupid, some of the others in my class picked up on the fact there was no mention of my dad, of your husband or partner and they asked about it, and they kept on asking but what could I say? Nothing, because I know nothing! Over the last few days I have been known as the abandoned girl, rejected by her dad and they haven't let me forget it and I can't even correct them because I don't know the truth myself. The comments and whispers I've been getting have been endless. WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME?" Grace spouted, not being stopped once she finally built up the courage to talk, shouting at the end as it all became too much and she collapsed back into her chair sobbing as the tears consumed her.

Throughout Grace's rant Rachel had remained facing the window, silent tears gracefully descending her cheeks as she failed to hold them in. So this was why Grace had been acting this way over the last few days and she didn't feel she could talk to her. If anything it was her fault. What kind of mother was she? Hearing her daughter break down in tears, Rachel finally turned and moved immediately to her to try and comfort her. To her relief Grace didn't resist, she wouldn't have blamed her if she had. Feeling her daughter's arms grip her tightly as she cried into her chest broke Rachel's heart so she continued to comfort her until she calmed down, whilst trying to ease her own tears.

As their tears subsided, they pulled away slightly with Rachel keeping her arms lightly around her daughter, not wanting to let her go just yet.

"Darling, I wish you had come to me before about this, you shouldn't have dealt with this on your own; I'm always here." Rachel paused, taking a deep breath, "and I will answer any questions you have about your father."

"I know and I am sorry, it's just I didn't want to upset you, you were already a bit stressed with school stuff which is fine, I just didn't want to make things worse by bringing up the past. You never talk about him." Grace replied, smiling slightly that they were finally having this conversation.

Rachel looked down, ashamed somewhat that she hadn't told her anything before now, the truth was she didn't know how to tell her without hurting her.

"Mum, I just want to know who he is, why he isn't around. Anything?" she pressed gently.

Rachel looked back up at her daughter whom she loved more than herself, more than anything in the world, who looked so much like her, and was similar to her in so many ways with fresh tears pooling in her eyes. Wiping her hand across her face, she pulled Grace closer to her, needing the support as she started talking.

"Well, his name was Jeff and I met him just as I was finishing university. He was a charmer and I fell for him hook line and sinker. We started going out properly and then it started going downhill. He... he tried to control me and if I didn't do what he wanted..." she trailed off as a tear fell down her cheek causing Grace to reach up and brush it away, like her mother had done to her so many times before.

"Did he hurt you?" she whispered, gripping her mother's hand not wanting to press her too hard. Rachel merely nodded, fixating her gaze on the wall ahead.

"Yeah," she continued, "he did and he... he wouldn't let me leave. He was clever though, the bruises were never where anyone could see them. I kept trying to leave, applying to new teaching jobs far away but nothing was coming up and I would take him back, I didn't have anyone else, you have to understand that. Then I discovered that I was pregnant with you." Rachel smiled through her tears as she finally looked down from the wall at her daughter, pulling her in tighter as Grace snuggled into her finding it hard to take in.

"What happened then?" she whispered into Rachel's chest, almost scared of the answer.

"He... he didn't want to know and he left me after I refused to have an abortion. There was no way I could get rid of my own baby, a part of me, and Gracie, every day, every time I look at you I know I made the right decision. I wouldn't be without you for anything and if anything you were my lifeline; you still are." Rachel continued making Grace look up at her again, tears once more descending her cheeks.

"I'm sorry mum. I shouldn't have made you talk about it but you didn't deserve all that."

Rachel smiled back at her daughter through her tears, loving how understanding she was. Anyone else would have hated her, blamed her, but not her Grace. She really was on in a million.

"No darling, you deserved to know and you had every right to ask and from now on whenever you want to know anything, I want you ask, and whenever anything is bothering you, I want you talk to me, no matter how small you think it is."

"I think I can live with that," Grace giggled, before turning serious again. "Does that mean you're going to do the same then?"

"Of course," Rachel nodded, pulling her daughter in for another hug, feeling closer to her than ever before. As they sat there in their embrace Grace told her that the poem Mr Budgeon had asked her to read was a poem a son had written about his father and Rachel immediately understood her reaction. She reassured her that all was going to be fine, and she sincerely believed that it was, and hoped for it even more. They were interrupted from their little heart to heart by the school bell ringing for lunch, causing them to pull apart and wipe their faces to disguise the fact they had been crying, neither would ever admit that weakness to anyone.

As they opened the door to the cooler, ready to leave, Grace paused briefly and turned to her mother giving her a smile that said it all. Rachel could do nothing but smile back at her and squeeze her arm as she walked away to join her friends for lunch. Sure, they would need to discuss things again at another time, but for now at least both were happy it was out in the open.

It was going to be alright.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Part 5 **_

The weekend after their heart to heart in the cooler was one that Rachel and Grace decided they would spend together. The last couple of weeks had been busy for them both, with Rachel constantly being buried in paper work in an attempt to bring the school up to a higher standard all round, and Grace spending the time getting to know her new friends and getting involved with various after school clubs such as football and netball to kill time as she waited for Rachel to finish. Sure, there had been time together on Grace's birthday a few weeks before but it wasn't much alone, and they both felt they needed proper mother/daughter time.

When they got home from school Friday evening, they both set themselves up on opposite sofa's in the living room, Grace with her homework and Rachel with some last bits of paperwork that needed completion by Monday. Grace would never normally do her homework on a Friday night, nor on the sofa, it would never even cross her mind, but her mother being her mother had made her, knowing there wouldn't be much opportunity over the rest of the weekend. They worked solidly for a few hours, with the TV playing something insignificant in the back ground until Rachel got up to make them some food. After they had eaten, Rachel left Grace lounging on the sofa watching the soaps and chatting to the girls online.

"Grace, I'm heading up for a bath, don't forget we're leaving at 10 tomorrow" Rachel said as she got up to head upstairs.

"Muuum" Grace moaned, "It's the weekend and I still have to get up and ready early?"

"Yep, that's life sweetie. Night night" Rachel laughed as her head disappeared around the door, leaving Grace sat rolling her eyes on the sofa.

...

Rachel and Grace walked across the car park towards the restaurant arm in arm, giggling about something they had seen earlier that day. They had spent the day shopping, once Grace had gotten over her despair of having to get up before 9am on her weekend, which led to Rachel spending a small fortune on the both of them. She didn't mind the spending though, it wasn't often that she did splurge out and it was a nice change compared to the harder times she had when Grace was small. They had laughed all day and passed some time people watching from a coffee shop before heading home to change. Rachel decided that she would treat them both in the evening to a meal out and cinema, something different to what they would usually end up doing, so that's what they did.

Rachel rolled her eyes and smirked as a young waiter of about 21 lead them to a small table at the front of the restaurant as she saw Grace walking behind him with her eyes practically glued to his behind. She watched Grace smile at him and thank him sweetly as he pulled out her chair and then did the same for Rachel. He brought over some bread for the table and then left them to serve other customers. Rachel looked over the top of her menu and giggled, causing Grace to look up.

"What?" she asked, wondering what her mother had found so amusing?

"You can put your eyes back in your head now Gracie and stop drooling" Rachel teased, placing her menu down on the table and she looked on knowingly as she watched her daughter go slightly red.

"Uhh... I wasn't..." Grace started before averting her eyes, putting her head in her hand and laughing with embarrassment. Was she really that obvious?

"Aw don't get embarrassed, I think it's cute. My little Gracie has a little crush" she teased, giggling again.

"Shush mother. You can talk, I saw you eyeing up the man who served us in House of Fraser earlier. Bit young for you though" Grace laughed back, breaking off a piece of bread from the basket in the centre of the table and throwing it at her mother, receiving a mock glare and laughter in return.

They ordered and spent the rest of the meal reminiscing about times when Grace was growing up, something they hadn't done in forever.

"I remember the first time I took you abroad, you were only 3. You spent the whole time by the pool, running around and refusing to wear anything but your hat" Rachel laughed as Grace cringed.

"Mum, do you have to bring that up? I may have to disown you if you ever tell any future boyfriends that" Grace joked in response.

"What? It was cute. Everyone thought you were adorable. I admit I didn't disagree with them"

"Yeah but you're my mother, you're supposed to find me adorable and cute" Grace retorted, still dreading that ever coming up in front of people.

"Anyway" she continued, "You're the one who lost their bikini top going down a water slide in Cyprus last summer. Going around practically naked at 36 isn't quite as cute compared to when you're 3. Although saying that, I don't think the life guard was complaining."

"Oh yeah" Rachel cringed with embarrassment at the memory. "Thanks for helping me with that and with covering them up by the way" she mocked sarcastically.

"Sorry, I was, you know, too busy trying not to drown from laughing. I thought you would value having your daughter live another day over getting your tits away a few seconds quicker" Grace retorted, receiving a stray piece of pasta in the face from Rachel in response.

Stopping before they started a food fight, Rachel paid the bill and they left, walking the short 5 minutes to the cinema complex. They continued laughing and talking as they walked towards the entrance, failing to notice the group of pupils from the school hanging around outside until one of the girls in Grace's year called out.

"Oi Mason" Laura shouted, "Not meeting your dad in there are you?" she added, causing both Rachel and Grace to look over as some of the group laughed at the obvious reference.

Rachel glared at the group and both her and Grace opened their mouths to respond when Bolton Smilie in the year above Grace and Laura spoke.

"Leave her alone Laura, what does it matter? You haven't got the perfect family have you?" he retorted, taking the group by surprise as they all stooped laughing.

"Thank you Bolton. You kids should get off home, not fun hanging around here all night and stop gossiping about people's private lives" Rachel replied, biting her tongue from saying something more and smiling slightly at Bolton, as she squeezed Grace's shoulder and pushed her slightly towards the entrance.

Whilst they were in the queue for the tickets, it didn't escape Rachel's notice that Grace hadn't really said much since the small scene outside. This hadn't changed when they took their seats in the screen prior to the film starting so decided to check she was OK as she knew how it had upset her a few days ago.

"You ok love?" she spoke quietly, as she leant over in her chair to talk to her.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking" Grace replied, smiling slightly as she turned to look at her mother.

"You know love, you should just ignore them, don't let them bother you and if they do don't retaliate, come and talk to me instead. I'm always here to listen Ok?" Rachel responded, bringing her hand up to move some of the hair back from her daughter's face.

"No it's not that, it doesn't really bother me now because now I know more than they do. I'm better off without a dad if the one I would have was capable of doing what he did and abandoning us. I was just thinking it's a shame because actually I don't think Laura or most of them out there have the same kind of relationship with their parents as I have with you. I mean, they're always constantly complaining and moaning about them, I guess it's something I just can't identify with. I realise how lucky I am that you understand me and love me for what I am" Grace said, looking up at her mother as she was pulled into a hug.

"You're probably right darling. Although I must admit, I think Bolton has a bit of a crush on you, he jumped to your defence pretty quickly didn't he?" Rachel teased and nudged her daughter who laughed in return.

"Err Mum, I think it's you he has the crush on, he always defends you in school" she retorted, smirking as her mother swatted her across the head.

"Whatever Grace, I still think he's trying to impress you. Just be careful, I know he's grown up a lot since I first started at Waterloo Road but some the kids he hangs around with haven't yet. I don't want you getting in with the wrong people just for a boy" Rachel added seriously.

"Mum, relax. I'm not going to be going out with Bolton, I barely know him." Grace replied, rolling her eyes at her mother's concern.

"Fine" Rachel sighed, "anyway, I still think you're too young to think about having a boyfriend"

"Yeah, like you'll always think that, even when I'm 25" Grace retorted, giggling slightly, causing Rachel to grin at her.

"Alright little miss 'I know my mother inside out', even when you're 40 you'll still be my baby" she joked back. "Now shush, the films starting" she added as they both settled back into their seats, shaking their heads in such a similar way at the strange turn of their conversation.


End file.
